Isolated smile
by mk5544
Summary: A story of love loss family livelyhood and pain. Alice is a young girl of twenty living life as a well to do farmer pushing through life day to day a scowl etched into her features. A complicated past in a picture frame by her bed.


AN: this is not purely a harvest moon fiction but a story based around farm life, love, family, and conflict. This story may contain some characters from harvest moon or events displayed in harvest moon though.

Warning may contain explicit content in later chapters, such as sex, violence, alcohol consumption, and nudity.

By mk5544

Contact me on deviant art as mk5544

**Vile states of mind**

My eyes opened slowly to wall painted deep brown. I groaned and burrowed beneath pale blue sheets trying futilely to melt into my pillow.

I knew I must get up and greet the day with a scowl, so- though I loathed the action - I slowly rose.

Pushing myself up on my hands and knees dirty blonde hair falling to the sides of my face, staring through blurry bloodshot eyes.

I glanced at the old clock, 4:13 a.m., the reassurance that none would be up before dawn- and those who were were busy- gave more incentive to start the day.

Mingling with me in such a mood was not the best thing for me or them, especially them.

I continued to gaze dejectedly at the old picture by the clock.

It was of me as a child and my elder sister by eleven years; it had been taken just moments after our parents funeral and was the only picture I owned, for the rest had been torn up over the years.

I had been a young girl of seven at the time…but it had been thirteen years since then and now I was 20 and my sister was 31.

Mary May and her baby sister Alice left alone at such a puerile age.

As I sat on the edge of my hay bed staring flatly at the frame I remembered the sound of Mary's sobbing and the whispers of how all would be well and how she would take care of me while I sat resting in her arms.

I reached over limply hooking my fingers on the black framed edge, pulling it down so it crashed of the stand and fell to the pale wooden floor glass shattering.

No I wasn't in a good mood I thought as I rose sedately and walked to my dresser stepping on the overturned picture on my way glass cracking beneath my toes.

I finished my work at about 1:00 in the afternoon, as a farmer a day was a drawn out and monotonous, but I enjoyed gardening and I was adept at it.

My profession didn't bring in a heavy income but from my combined profits of selling my crops and teaching a collage course on agriculture I make enough to pay the bills and feed myself with a bit left over for personal use.

I wiped the sweat from my forehead staring at the fair amount of sunlight with an annoyed look on my face.

I quickly averted my eyes as they began to water from irritation.

Collecting my watering can, hoe and sickle I headed to the small shed to the left of my two story house.

I chucked my tools into the rickety shed sending a flurry of dust to fly in the air.

The sound of the peddling of a bike leaked into my ears, there was only one person who would come out here by the river edge on a bike, Mary.

I glanced out of the corner of my eye to see Mary cruse up to me and park her bike.

She was in medium blue jean Capri's a mid to low cut peach top with black and white tennis shoes with traces of dirt and animal fodder from her animals.

Mary and looked alike and very different at the same time.

She had pretty long flax hair with calm cerulean irises and deep ivory skin the same as mine.

Those calmly happy eyes were no turned to me; Mary took soft steps toward me trying to see my face through the veil of my fallow-gold short tresses.

She was trying to asses my mood and determine how to approach my, this happened often for I had a short fuse and could get really fired up about small things, and when this happened I tended to occasionally throw things.

I wasn't in the mood for company and slammed the shed door shut with a monstrous bang to demonstrate my foul temper before turning and heading back to my home without sparing a direct glance in her direction.

She followed a few feet behind me into the house looking directly at the back of my head, Mary was about the only person who dared or was even allowed to enter my home with out asking let alone follow me when it was made clear I was to be left alone.

She had a lot of gal.


End file.
